


My Best Friends' Wedding

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Shadowgast Week 2020, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: When Jester and Beau's wedding turns into far more of a production than any of the Nein had imagined, Caleb finds himself bringing back up in the form of Essek Thelyss to the event.  But when everyone, including his closest friends keep mistaking them for a couple, Caleb begins to wonder if there might be something there after all.  Written for Shadowgast Week 2020. Prompt: Modern AU.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172
Collections: Shadowgast Week 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Critical Role or its characters. Written for Shadowgast Week 2020. Prompt: Modern AU.

Caleb let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the answer was staring him in the face, but he couldn't seem to see it. Not even the sound of someone sitting down next to him could pull Caleb away from the text in front of him.

"I do not think that glaring at it will fix the problems with your spell," a lightly accent voice said even as a coffee cup was placed next to Caleb.

That got his attention, and he turned to find a familiar Drow sitting beside him. 

"Essek! I thought you were supervising exams this afternoon?"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "It's nearly six o'clock. I've been done for at least an hour. How long have you been staring at that spell?"

Caleb started realizing that his friend was right. "Ah, maybe five hours or so?"

Essek just shook his head. "It's a good thing I decided to see if you were up for takeout then."

His stomach rumbled, apparently agreeing with Essek.

"Just give me a moment to pack up."

It didn't take long for Caleb to stash everything back in his bag and for Frumpkin to drape himself around Caleb's shoulders so they could head out. Days like these made him glad that he was sharing an apartment with Essek. Had he been living alone, Caleb was likely not to leave until the library closed. Despite the fact that they were at very different academic levels (Essek was working on his second doctorate while Caleb was just on his Master's degree), they are very much kindred spirits when it comes to their academic pursuits. However, Essek seems to have mastered the trick of remembering to eat and rest most of the time.

Essek had been a wonderful surprise and blessing. While technically speaking, he had originally been assigned to be Caleb's guide and mentor when he'd first arrived at Rosohna's Marble Tomes University, Essek and Caleb had quickly become fast friends. Essek had been a welcome guide in an unfamiliar country and an unfamiliar institution. But Caleb had happily settled into his life here, and the two of them had quickly found how much their academic interests aligned. They were currently working on a paper for publication together.

And at the end of his first year here, Essek had offered to share his living space, and Caleb had been quite happy to move out of student housing. Now, nearly a year later, he doesn't regret his decision. Especially since his roommate and his familiar get on so well. There was also the fact that Essek didn't mind when he had nightmares or was up odd hours due to them. Then again, Essek understood Caleb quite well. About two months into their acquaintance, he had taken Caleb aside to confess what he had done.

For all of the wonderful things about Xhorhas, there were drawbacks. Essek had spent years advocating for the study of the Luxon Beacons only to be refuted. He would be simultaniously told that he was the brightest young mind they had and that he was too young to understand why the Beacons couldn't be studied. It certainly didn't help that most regarded the Beacons as religious objects while Essek wasn't religious in the slightest. And then Ludinus Da'leth had contacted Essek with and offer: if Essek would acquire a Beacon for them, they would share whatever research they did on the Beacon. And Essek had been willing to take that deal; he had even gone as far as stealing two Beacons. Except he had also started to come across online reports accusing the Cerberus Assembly of unethical experimentation and academic fraud on a large scale from an anonymous student.

Those had been Caleb's earliest attempts to expose Ikithon; he hadn't thought that anyone had paid any attention to them. He'd been wrong. Essek had recognized Caleb's writing style from an small article on spell modification Caleb had gotten published. And he had changed his mind. Moreover, he hadn't just returned the Beacons and let things go back to normal. No, Essek had gone directly to the head of the university and brought with him every shred of correspondence he'd had with the Assembly. It had meant severe penalties and academic probation for Essek, but it also meant that when Caleb had gone public with his accusations, there had been a powerful institution who could corroborate that the Assembly was corrupt.

Essek had expected his confession to likely end Caleb's willingness to associate with him, but apparently he'd felt so guilty that he had been even slightly complicit with the people who had hurt Caleb that he couldn't keep it a secret from him. It had not ruined their friendship. Caleb appreciated having someone who understood what it was like to get in over your head with something like that. 

It doesn't take long for the two of them to return to Essek's loft, even with a stop to pick out take out on their way home. Caleb collected the mail as they headed inside. The conversation drifts to their current collaboration on a spell as Caleb absently sorts through the mail. It's mostly junk mail and bills, but there's one fancy envelope of slate blue cardstock. It's addressed to him, but Caleb can't think of any reason he'd be sent something like this. Quickly breaking the wax seal on the back, Caleb pulls out a whole sheaf of papers. But the one that first catches his eye reads:

_Marion Lavorre & Babenon Dosal_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at the wedding of their daughter_

_Jester Lavorre_

_To_

_Beauregard Lionett_

_Daughter of Thoreau & Clara Lionett_

_The Nineth of Syldanstar_

_At half past three in the afternoon_

_Nicodranas Botantical Gardens_

_Reception to follow at the Lavish Chateau_

A glance at the other papers revealed an RSVP form, a Rehearsal Dinner invite, two bachelorette party invites most with plus one invites. There was also a folded up note in Beau's hand.

_Yo Caleb,_

_So you know how Jester and I were planning on having a smaller wedding with friends and family? Things have changed a little. We had to make some compromises. You're still part of the wedding party; I'm not getting married without you. But the wedding has gotten a lot bigger, and, um, a little more political. Between who Jessie's parents are and my position with the Cobalt Soul, we've had to make some concessions about the guest list. And since they're currently trying to restore their reputation and make nice the Cerberus Assembly is sending people. I wanted to give you a heads up about that. Just say the word and we'll make sure you're not alone the entire time. We’ve got your back. Anyway, we're all looking forward to seeing you, and let Jessie know if you want to stay at the Lavish Chateau for the two weeks you'll be here._

_Beau_

"Scheiße."

Essek looked up at him from where he was setting out their take out. "Caleb?"

"Ah, it's…I'll explain over dinner?"

His roommate nods. "Come eat. You can explain after. Or not at all if you would prefer."

Caleb was grateful for the reprieve. He found he did want to talk his issue over with Essek, if only to see if he could see something that Caleb had missed. He didn't exactly have a calm mind when it came to this. But marshalling his thoughts proved to be a little more difficult than expected. After the meal, Essek made them both tea, and Caleb curled up on the couch with Fumpkin in his lap. He accepted the mug from Essek and stared into its depths.

It's several minutes before he actually started to speak.

"You remember the friends I told you about? The ones that help me expose what Ikithon and the Assembly were doing? I think you met Veth, Caduceus, and Fjord last winter."

"I do."

"Well, two of them are getting married. Which is a good thing. It took forever for the two of them to figure out their feelings and then act on them, but Beauregard and Jester will be very happy together. However, neither of them have the easiest relationships with their family. Maybe that isn't fair to Jester. Her mother clearly adores her, and now that he knows she exists, her father likewise has done very well by her. But I don't that that Marion and Babenon have actually seen one another since Jester was conceived. Beau's family, on the other hand, well, all of those relationships are fraught, including the one with her brother. Who is four. And normally that wouldn't be a problem. The Mighty Nein would do what we normally do and come together to try and make things as good as possible for our friends. Except the wedding has apparently turned into some sort of major event probably due to Beau's family and her work. And of course most people in Nicodranas know the Ruby of the Sea, Jester's mom. But it means that there are people coming that they wouldn't normally invite. People that I might have a connection to."

Caleb took a moment to collect himself. "Beau says there are people from the Cerberus Assembly coming. There is no way for me to avoid them since I am a part of the wedding party. Beau also says I just have to say the word and they will play the buffer for me. But I don't want them to. They should be focused on making sure Beau and Jester have the wedding they want. If I tell them that though, I doubt they'll listen. And it would be lie to say I'll be fine. I'm still a bit of mess when it comes to my past, and I don't think confronting people from my past will help. And I can't not go. I wouldn't do that to Beau and Jester. I'm just not sure what the solution is."

He felt better saying it all aloud. Caleb still didn't have a solution, but at least it wasn't just running through his head in an endless loop. Essek looked consideringly at him.

"Let me make sure I understand the situation clearly. Circumstances are such that you are likely to need support during the event, but you don't want to draw that support from your friends who will also need it as it their event." At Caleb's nod, he continue. "The solution seems to bring someone with you to provide that support, so your friends don't have to worry."

Caleb shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really have anyone else I can ask. Besides the Nein, the only people who really know are well you really."

Essek smiled gently. "I was offering, Caleb."

He considers it for several moments. Essek's proposal would solve the problem, and Caleb does trust Essek to have his back like the Nein would. It would be nice to introduce Essek to the Nein as well. Of course, Essek would have to be willing to give up two weeks of his life for this, but he wouldn't offer if he wasn't serious about it.

"If you're willing to spend two weeks with my crazy friends to help us celebrate their wedding, then I would be glad to have your company."

"Just let me know what arrangements I need to make, and we're all set."

Maybe this wouldn't be the disaster that he feared.


	2. Chapter 1

They arrived to complete chaos. Somehow, Caleb was not surprised. Essek seemed to take it all in stride. The two of them quietly checked in and got their room key, doing their best to avoid being noticed by the rather irate man who's being informed that the Ruby of the Sea has canceled all performances for the next month. To be honest, Caleb doesn't mind all that much. He's exhausted from travel even if it was mostly just a teleport spell. Part of it he knows is nerves. Caleb had been back to Nicodranas since everything had gone down but not often and not for long. And it wasn't like he was back in the Empire. Still there was a little bit of paranoia that clung to him whenever he left the sanctuary that Rosohna had become.

He and Essek had barely set their luggage down when there was a pounding on the door before it was flung open by Beau.

"Oh thank Ioun you're here. I'm going to kill my father."

Caleb blinked at her. "Caduceus has more experience dealing with bodies."

Beau stared at him for a long moment before a wide grin spread across her face. "Man, I've missed you. It'll be good to have everyone back together again. We're just waiting on Fjord and Caduceus to arrive and then the gang's all here. Which means there'll be at least someone to keep me from committing homicide before the wedding. You would not believe--who's that?"

She had caught sight of Essek. Caleb smiled.

"This is Essek. I know I've mentioned him before. Essek, this Beauregard Lionett, one of the brides."

"Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks. Mind if I borrow Caleb for bit?"

Essek shook his head.

"I'll get us unpacked," he told Caleb.

And with that Beau had yanked him out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing the hot boy drow you keep talking about? Jessie's going to flip. She's been wanting to meet him for ages."

Caleb blinked at her, a little stunned. He knew he had mentioned Essek to his friends once or twice, but he hadn't realized that it was enough that spark his friends' interest beyond making sure that his living situation was a reasonable one.

"You didn't even mention that you'd gotten together. Jessie thought something might be brewing there, but we weren't sure. So, our week's a little crazy. Once Fjord and Caduceus get here, we've got final fittings scheduled. Then we've got the bachelorette parties one day after another because people put up a stink about us having a combined one. We have a day to recover from those followed by a Mighty Nein only dinner." Beau raked her hands through her hair. "The week of the wedding isn't much calmer. Guest start arriving, we have the rehearsal dinner, then there's a spa day, and then the wedding itself. Of course that's assuming nothing goes wrong?"

"Are you expecting trouble?"

Beau shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems unlikely that everything will go off without a hitch. When does that happen for us? And my parents are driving me crazy. They're still not thrilled with a lot of things about the wedding. And while Marion has been her lovely gracious self, I think even she wants to slap my father."

It was hard to imagine Marion Lavorre losing her temper like that, but he had to admit that it made for a delightful mental image. Beau's father might love his daughter, but he had been a terrible parent before he sent Beau to the Cobalt Soul, and to tell the truth, he hadn't gotten much better since. Caleb knew that Beau mostly maintained contact due to her little brother. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It sounds like things have been busy."

"We should have eloped."

"Caleb!"

He was nearly bowled over by Jester's flying hug, his grip on Beau the only thing keeping him upright.

"Hello, Jester."

The blue tiefling beamed up at him. "It's been so long! Where's your date? Do we know them?"

Caleb let out a sigh. He hadn't realized bringing someone to the wedding would be a topic of such interest from his friends.

"Essek's unpacking for us."

She clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! I was super bummed when I couldn't meet him with Fjord, Caduceus, and Veth."

She and Beau traded a look. "So, I know you said that you were fine with the Cerberus Assembly people coming, but we just wanted to like double check? Just say the word and one of us will be at your side at all times."

Caleb shook his head gently. "It's fine. Essek knows and offered to run interference I needed it. He's very good at putting people in their place when need me."

It was true. Essek was very good at that. Caleb had seen him do it more than once with students who thought that their parents' money should have some bearing on their grades.

"That's good, but just tells us if you want more backup."

"How is everything going?" Caleb decided that a change in subject was needed. "It sounded like we've got a plan for the next two weeks."

Jester smiled, but there was something lurking behind her eyes. "We're all set I think. There's the fittings, but other than that everything is good to go. We've got plenty of people helping out for the wedding and reception, so I think that we can keep the circus under control."

He frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

Beau just sighed. "I mentioned that things might have gotten a little out of hand? It seems like everybody we know is using the wedding as an excuse to play politics. I mean, I understand that the Cobalt Soul might want to do some networking since we've got people from all over coming. And it doesn't help that Dad is loving the fact that all of these high profile people are interested. I didn't realize that when we were making all our connections all over that it could have political ramifications."

It was true. Despite the fact that there was peace between the Empire and the Dynasty at the moment, there were not a lot of contacts between the two, with perhaps the exception of academia to a very small extent. And definitely not a lot of people who were in good standing with both countries like most of the Nein were. They might not exactly be major players, but they knew enough people on both sides that they were people of note. And the group had been a part of brokering some minor exchanges. That was part of how Caleb had ended up at Marble Tomes University. He was one of the first people from the Empire to attend a Dynasty school without becoming a citizen of the Kryn Dynasty first.

Jester just sighed. "I kind just want to be married? I mean, I'm really excited about the wedding and its going to be a lot of fun, but waiting for it to actually happen is the worst."

"Let us take you and Essek out to dinner tonight? Just the four of us." Beau suggested. "Veth has a family dinner tonight, but she'll be by in the morning."

"Let me double check with Essek that he's up to dinner out, but otherwise that sounds good to me."

And it might be best to expose Essek to the Nein bit by bit rather than all at once. While technically, he had met some of them before, it had hardly been a representative experience of what his friends could be like. Caleb returned to his room to find their bags completely unpacked and Essek curled up with a book. He looked perfectly at ease, though the curtains had been drawn to block out the sunlight.

"How is your friend?"

Caleb sighed. "Stressed. Both she and Jester are. They did invite us out to dinner tonight if you feel up to it."

Essek set aside his book. "Are you feeling up to it? I'm happy to take the fall if you just want a quiet night in."

"I think it would be nice, and you'd get a chance to get to know the two of them before the craziness really hits."

So an hour later the two of them met Beau and Jester in the lobby. Jester immediately wrapped Essek in a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"Essek! It's so good to meet you. Caleb talks about you all the time." She pulled back then produced a parasol from seemingly nowhere. "Here. It's not quite dark yet, so I figured this will help with the sun."

Essek looked touched. "Thank you. Shall we?"

The four of them headed out into Nicodranas together. It was early evening, and the city was bustling around them. Jester clearly knew exactly where they were going. She had linked arms with Essek and was telling him all about the city around them. Caleb and Beau trailed behind them just listening to Jester spin tales of her childhood here. Beau seemed to relax more the farther they got away from the Chateau without anyone calling them back.

The restaurant Jester had chosen was a homey little place where the staff clearly knew her. The four of them were escorted to a booth in the back. Caleb smiled as he perused the menu. It was pretty typical Menagerie Coast fair, but it was familiar all the same. Jester had somehow gotten onto the topic of magic, and Essek was attempting to explain the current research project he and Caleb were currently working on. Beau just shook her head.

"Nerds," she said fondly.

Then her cell phone went off, and Beau went still. Jester looked at her with wide concerned eyes.

"Don't answer it, Beau. All it will do is ruin our evening."

Beau looks torn, but their food arrived in that moment, and she let it go. Essek and Caleb shared a look. That didn't bode well. Clearly something was going on that was bothering both the brides.

"Something going on?" Caleb asked.

Beau's shoulders slumped. "My dad is being my dad. We're not doing things the way he thinks we should, and he has feelings about that. Feelings that he has to share with me."

"Ah," Essek said. "I have one of those too. Their way is the only correct way, and you're an ungrateful brat for not wanting to follow the perfect path laid out for you. Even if you weren't consulted about what you might want or need."

Beau stared at him. Essek smiled.

"Of course, the truth is they're the ones who are failing you, not the other way around." He stole a glance at Caleb. "Or at least that's what I keep getting told."

Caleb held his breath. Beau was either going to get defensive or decide that Essek was one of them. He hadn't thought much about it, but Essek and Beau did have a few things in common when it came to parents.

"Fuck. I like him."

Jester giggled and the tension was broken. The meal continued and conversation shifted to less fraught topics. By the time they ordered dessert, both Jester and Beau seemed much more at ease than earlier in the evening, and Caleb was pleased with how well Essek was getting along with both of them. Jester had taken to his friend immediately, but Caleb had been worried about Beau warming up to him. But they had bonded over both belonging to the shitty parents club, and that was probably good for both of them.

The four of them meander their way back to the Lavish Chateau afterwards. The growing twilight was pleasant, and Nicodranas bustled on around them. Beau and Jester walked in front, hand in hand, talking softly with one another. Essek and Caleb trailed behind enjoying a comfortable silence. It was early days yet, but Caleb was cautiously optimistic. Things had gone well, and it seemed that Essek was getting along well with his friends. He was a little concerned by the way Beau seemed to tense any time her family was brought up and the way Jester's smiles weren't always reaching her eyes, but that was something they could work on once the rest of the group was here.

It wasn't until they had parted ways for the evening, and he and Essek are preparing for sleep, that Caleb realizes there was only one bed.

"I can sleep on the couch," he offered.

Essek just shrugged. "I only trance for four hours, and the bed is plenty large. There's no reason that we can't share it."

And Caleb had to admit there was something comforting about having a presence beside him as he attempted to fall asleep. Slightly odd, but comforting none the less. Another reminder that he wasn't alone in this.


	3. Chapter 2

It was great to have everyone back together. It had been at least a year or two since all of them had been in the same place at the same time. There was a lot to catch up on. The good news was that Essek took to the group quite well. Or at least he hadn't run away screaming yet. The bad news was that Beau's parents were clearly driving her up the wall, and most of the Nein were on high alert to mitigate the situation as much as possible. But at least Luc and TJ were getting along well. Apparently the two boys had become fast friends, and Veth seemed pretty close to just adopting the kid.

The two boys would be serving as ring bearers and flower carriers for the wedding, so the fact that they got along was a blessing. Caleb just wished he could say that of the rest of the brides' family members. Marion was her unfailingly courteous self, but they all could see the cracks in the façade. So far they had managed to avoid an outright fights, but the Chateau had become a rather tense atmosphere.

It was almost a relief to be dragged off to the fittings for their wedding clothes. Jester had been the one to make most of the arrangements for those with the help of Caduceus, and she was extremely excited to show them the results. Fashion was not exactly something that Caleb had a great deal of knowledge about, but the few times that she'd dressed them in the past had gone very well. Though given Jester's eclectic tastes, Caleb wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

He needn't have worried though. They arrived at the tailor only for most of the to be hustled off to changing rooms. Veth lived in Nicodranas, so her outfit was actually complete and ready for her to take home, though she did promise to model it for them before they left. Caleb's outfit consisted of a suit in a pale blue-grey, but instead of regular jacket, his was closer to traditional wizard's robes and almost cape like. The detailing and embellishments were all rose-gold. Caleb also thought he saw at least one dick hidden in the geometric patterns and flowers of the embroidery. Which really just made the outfit all the more fitting for Jester and Beau's wedding.

"Caleb, get out here so we can see how it looks!"

He joined Fjord and Caduceus who were each standing on a little platform while the tailor's assistants made minor adjustments. While each of their outfits was a different styles, the colors and embroidery all matched. It gave them a harmonious look even with the different styles. Fjord's outfit had a vaguely nautical feel, though it leaned closer to pirate than navy. Caduceus, on the other hand, had an outfit that was a study in simple elegance. Jester smiled at them.

"What do think? Caduceus helped. We tried to pick things that we thought would each of you. We wanted everyone to match, but "

Caleb smiled at her. "I like it. I don't know much about fashion, but it suits me at least."

"What do you think, Essek? I want an outside opinion."

Essek blinked at her but studied the outfits seriously.

"Your style choices are well suited to each of them. Um," he squinted and titled his head to the side. "Are you aware that there are several penises in the embroidery?"

"There should be nine on each outfit."

Caleb bit back laughter at the look on Essek's face. To be fair, he hadn't really prepared his friend for that facet of Jester's personality. Still, Essek was doing fairly well.

"I see. They blend in well with the rest of the designs."

Once the tailor and their assistants finished making their adjustments, the men changed out of their outfits, so that Yasha, Beau, and Jester could have their outfits fitted. Since the brides were keeping their wedding outfits something of a surprise for each other, one of them would stay in the dressing room while the other was getting fitted. While Jester might have organized most of the wardrobe choices, she hadn't seen Beau's outfit once she'd given the design sketches to the tailor.

Yasha was the first one out of the dressing rooms. Her long off the shoulder evening gown was the same color as the men's outfits and carried the same embroidery. She was followed by Jester who was getting fitted first while Beau stayed in her dressing room. Jester's wedding gown was a pale blush, just this side more pink than cream. Layers of silk tulle made for an ethereal looking gown, and with the sweetheart neckline and puffy sleeves, Jester looked every inch a fairytale princess.

Caleb had barely time to absorb the vision that was Jester when Beau's voice floated out of her dressing room.

"Jes, it's perfect." The other woman sounded more than a little choked up.

"I thought that would suit you a little better than all of the dresses we'd been looking at with our moms. I take it you like it?"

"It's perfect," Beau repeated. "I can't believe it get to marry you."

It didn't take the tailor long to finish making their alterations to Jester's gown. Then she was shooed back into one of the dressing rooms, so Beau could come out and have her outfit taken care of. The moment Beau reappeared, Caleb couldn't help but grin. Jester had been right that this would suit Beau better than a bridal gown. Beau wore a sleeveless three pieces suit. There was a white sleeveless shirt and a matching suit pants and waistcoat in a pale gray blue color. The waistcoat had rose gold buttons to match the embroidery on the attendants' outfits. It was sleek and stylish and suited Beau far better than any gown would. And she looked amazing in it as well.

"You two are going to look so beautiful," Yasha looked completely overwhelmed. "You'll both be the most amazing brides."

Caleb had to agree. Beau and Jester would look amazing together in their finery. And it suited them both so well. Given everything else Caleb had been a little worried that one the places that the two of them made concessions to Beau's parents that they really didn't want to make. But it seemed like Jester had neatly solved that, and no one was going to be able to say that either of the brides weren't the epitome of style.

"Veth, show them your dress," Jester ordered from her dressing room.

Veth rolled her eyes but disappeared into one of the empty dressing room with her gown. It wasn't long before she emerged in a square necked dress with three quarter length sleeves. Besides the embroidery all of the wedding party outfits shared, there were two lines of rose gold buttons as well. It was a sweet touch given Veth's fondness for them, but then it was clear that each outfit had been chosen specially for its wearer and Jester had clearly put a lot of thought into each one. But that was Jester. The woman had more heart than any other person that Caleb knew. 

Of course, some people thought that made Jester the easy target of the group. That was always a mistake. Jester was fiercely protective of those she loved and could be very inventive with her revenge. It was one of the things that Beau and Jester had in common. Jester might wear her heart on her sleeve while Beau kept her feelings hidden but they both when they both felt things strongly and would do just about anything for the people they loved.

The rest of the fitting didn't last long and the eight of them meandered their way back to the Lavish Chateau. Essek, Caduceus, and Jester were caught up in a discussion of fashion on Xhorhas while Fjord, Beau, and Veth seemed to be conspiring about something. Yasha walked silently beside him, and Caleb felt a sense of happiness he mostly got from working magic. It was good to be back with the Nein. He'd missed them more than he'd realized over the past few years. And there was something that felt right about having Essek among them too, like he'd been meant to be there. Caleb let a little melancholy creep in with the thought that the only thing really missing was Molly. He'd have been so happy to see Beau and Jester get married.

Still, Caleb knew that neither of the brides would let their big day go by without some sort of remembrance of their deceased friend.

"Caleb, come tell us about this university party Essek says you attended," Jester called. "Did you really set the drinks on fire?"

"It was an accident," he laughed, even as he let her pull him into the conversation, content with his friends at his side.


	4. Chapter 3

The morning of Jester's bachelorette party Caleb woke late to find himself alone in the room he was sharing with Essek. That wasn't in and of itself concerning. However, the laughter coming from down the hall was. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends, but Caleb had to admit that he was a little worried about them scaring Essek off. Or worse, coopting him into some of their shenanigans. Essek might hide it well, but he had a mischievous streak of his own, and Caleb had a few concerns about what might happen if he, Jester, and Veth combined forces.

It didn't take him long to throw on some close and follow the sound of laughter down the hall to a breakfast nook where most of the group had already assembled for breakfast. Essek was tucked between Jester and Caduceus and seemed to be neck deep in conversation about the botanical gardens where the wedding would be held. Caleb slipped into the free seat next to Veth and took the cup of tea she handed him.

"How are Yeza and Luc doing?" he asked.

He spent the rest of breakfast being regaled with stories of what his best friend's family had been up to recently. While they had kept in touch while Calen had been in Rosohna, there were always more stories than they had time for. And Luc was always able to get into more trouble. Caleb basked in just the ambiance of their shared meal. He'd missed this. It was a slow low-key morning which probably wasn't surprising since their night was sure to be a festival of chaos. He had no clue what had been planned for Jester's bachelorette party, but whatever it was, it was sure to full of surprises.

Of course, since the festivities didn't really start until this evening, it meant that he and Essek had most of the day free to spend as they wished. The two of them ended up wandering the streets of Nicodranas with Caleb sharing some of his favorite places and shops as well as some of the stories about the brief time he'd spent here. Lunch was spent at a little café that Caleb had always wanted to try as it sold pastries form the Empire, and their conversation quickly devolved into yet another spell collaboration.

It was not until they were on their way back to the Lavish Chateau that he asked something that had been niggling in the back of his mind.

"You're still doing all right with this? I know my friends are a bit much."

Essek laughed. "They're certainly not what I expected, but I don't think that anyone could expect that group. No, Caleb, I'm fine. Your friends are delightful if extremely unconventional in some ways. Part of my is very tempted to see what might happen if we let them loose on Rosohna. I can see why you're so fond of them. I think anyone would consider themselves lucky to call the Mighty Nein friends."

That was a relief. Caleb adored his friends, but he was also well aware of their flaws. And this was the first time he was trying to integrate someone new into the group. They had always been rather tightknit, and it was rare for them to take someone new into their inner circle. It happened, like with Caduceus, but that was a rare occurrence. Still, Caleb was cautiously optimistic. He would probably be at the Marble Tombs University studying magic for several years more at the very least, but on occasions thought about what came after that, and Caleb was beginning to suspect that he'd like Essek to be a part of whatever that next endeavor turned out to be. His experiences had made him careful when it came to letting people into his life, but he had struck gold with the Nein, and he was pretty sure that Essek fell into the same category.

But now was not the time to be getting caught up in pondering what might come to be. There was a party that he needed to attend. Though he probably did have enough time to grab a quick catnap before things started. Caleb really had no idea what might be planned for the evening, but knowing Jester as he did, there was no doubt in his mind that it was going to be a crazy evening. He'd been given instructions to wear comfortable clothing, but other than that he'd been given no clue what might be in store for them

He left Essek curled up on the couch in their room with a magic text as he headed off to join the rest of the Nein. Beau let out a whoop when he joined them.

"All right! Caleb's here, so that's everyone. Let's get this party started."

The seven of them trooped out into the night with Jester leading the way. Their first stop was perhaps unsurprisingly a bakery. There were several cake stands full of cupcakes in a vast array of colors and flavors waiting for them. So, dessert was to be the first stop of the night. There were a wide range to try, and Beau informed them that any leftovers would be boxed up and sent back to the Chateau for later. Once they were done being hyped up on sugar, the group headed off to their next destination. This time it was a dance hall of some sort.

They were also clearly expecting the group for as soon as Jester gave her name at the door they were escorted a reserved table. They weren't the only ones there though. It wasn't long at all before Jester was dragging them off onto the dance floor. The venue did all sorts of dances from Zemnian folk dances to Kryn formal dances. Jester made sure to dance with every single member of the Nein. Caleb himself shared a spritely polka with Jester before Beau snatched him up for a more sedate waltz.

After an hour or two of dancing, the group was off once again. The party made their way to a spa where they were immediately ushered into changing rooms to switch into spa robes before the group was treated to massages, facials, pedicures, and manicures after a nice long soak in the hot springs. It was a mellow way of winding down from the evening, and Caleb basked in the calm atmosphere. Both Beau and Jester seemed to be doing much better tonight, and it was frankly adorable to watch them together. Little things like Jester choosing slate gray nail polish for Beau that matched her favorite outfit or Beau making sure that Jester got her first choice of face masks reminded Caleb of just how in love with one another they were.

By the time that all of their spa treatments had finished, it was quite late, and Caleb was rather sleepy. He was clearly not the only one either. The group stumbled their way back to the Lavish Chateau, yawning and mellow, parting to head to their rooms upon arrival. Caleb discovered Essek tucked into bed with yet another book on magic, the dancing lights cantrip swirling above his head to provide extra reading light. This was an Essek that Caleb knew very few people got to see, rumpled and completely engrossed in his reading. He almost seems soft this way which most people would tell you was impossible for Essek Thelyss.

He did look up from his book when Caleb entered the room and offered him a small smile.

"I take it the party's over with?"

"For tonight at least." A yawn slipped out before Caleb could stop it. "I apologize. It was a fun night but tiring."

Essek simply smiled and shook his head. "Go to bed. You can tell me about your adventures tomorrow."

It only took a few moments for him to change into his night clothes and slip into bed beside his friend. It was warm and comfortable, and a traitorous little part of Caleb's mind thought that he could get used to this before he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
